


Selbstzweifel

by confused_wolf_puppy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bending (Avatar), F/M, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_wolf_puppy/pseuds/confused_wolf_puppy
Summary: Zukos Krönung ist nun vorbei und Katara macht sich so einige Gedanken, was sie von ihrer Zukunft will, jetzt da Feuerlord Ozai besiegt ist
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 3





	Selbstzweifel

Mit zitternden Händen hielt Katara immer noch den Messingknauf der Tür umklammert. In ihrem Kopf schallten seine Worte noch lange nach. Seine Offenbarung hatte ihr den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen.   
"Zuko!", flüsterte sie. Die Klamotten, die sie gerade einpacken wollte, lagen noch immer kreuz und quer in ihrem Zimmer verstreut. Eigentlich sollte sie morgen abreisen. Froh darüber, wieder die Kette, die sie als einziges Erbstück von ihrer Mutter hatte, anlegen zu können, fühlte sie nun einen stechenden Schmerz, des nahenden Abschieds, in der Brust. Sie hatte angenommen, er war mit Mai glücklich. Am Ende ist doch alles viel zu schnell vonstattengegangen.   
Seit ihr Bruder und sie Aang im Eisberg gefunden hatten schien eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein. Und doch, die letzten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Übermannt von den Gefühlen des Triumphs hatte sie Aang gestern, am Tag der Krönung des neuen Feuerlords, entgegen ihrer ersten Eingebung doch geküsst. War das gewesen, weil Zuko Mai hatte und für sie unerreichbar wurde?   
Eine Welle der Panik überrollte sie und sie ließ sich kraftlos zu Boden sinken. Noch immer fühlte es sich so unwirklich an was gerade geschehen war, Zuko der da in seinem Gewand vor ihr stand. Die Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und fast noch genauso feierlich wie am Tag zuvor und ihr mitteilte, dass er nicht wolle, dass sie weg ging.   
Seit dem Agnikai gegen Azula, war das Band zwischen ihnen noch stärker geworden. Nichtsdestotrotz, sie hatte sich auf Aang eingelassen. Auf ihr lasteten Aller Erwartungen. Die zukünftige Frau des Avatars, der gerade erst seine Stellung gegen den kriegstreibenden Feuerlord Ozai behauptet hatte. Andererseits wollte sie ihn auch nicht verletzen, er hatte durch den Verlust der Luftnomaden schon viel zu viel durchstehen müssen und sie würde sich nie gegen jemanden wenden, der ihre Hilfe braucht. Es war wahr, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegte, aber sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn nicht doch nur als kleinen Bruder sah.   
Als Zuko, da so voller Verzweiflung vor ihr stand und sie fast schon anflehte bei ihm zu bleiben, wusste sie, dass sie nichts auf der Welt lieber wollte, als sich in seine Arme zu werfen, an seiner Schulter vergraben und an seiner Seite zu bleiben. Wie sie sich auch entscheiden mochte, bei beiden Alternativen hatte sie das Gefühl, sich selbst zu verlieren. Es wurde immer schwerer sich ein Leben als Aangs Partnerin vorzustellen, aber sollte sie hierbleiben, als Zukos Königin, würde sie den Wasserstamm verraten und alles wofür sie gekämpft hatte. Ihre Stammesbrüder und -schwestern, konnten jetzt, da es darum ging, ihre Gemeinschaft wiederaufzubauen, jede Hilfe, die sie bekommen konnten, gebrauchen. Außerdem gab es da immer noch Mai. Hatte Zuko ihr bereits gesagt, wie er empfand? Wollte er sie verlassen, oder hielt er an diesem Sicherheitsast fest, für den Fall, dass Katara sich gegen ihn entscheiden sollte.   
Die Last dieser Entscheidung nahm ihr jegliche Luft zum Atmen. Ihr fehlte die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Sie musste eine Wahl treffen und das heute. Katara schnappte sich den Sack mit ihrem Bändigungswasser und trat hinaus in die herrlich kühle und beruhigende Nachtluft. Es gab nur eine Person, die ihr zuverlässig Hilfe leisten konnte und ein Tee zu dieser späten Stunde würde sicher auch guttun.


End file.
